


[斯莉]迷情剂情人

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 迷情剂并没有改变什么，因为那是爱。
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	[斯莉]迷情剂情人

佩妮不给莉莉开门，她在房间里尖叫乱骂，她把父母的死因全归结为莉莉是个邪恶的女巫，她把莉莉的东西全部从窗户丢到了外面，叫嚷着让莉莉滚出这个家不要再回来了。

莉莉颓唐地坐在家门口，邻居太太从窗户后面给她丢了一个白眼，她做错了很多事，很多很多，多得无法弥补，她想要保护珍惜的东西，全部从她手指缝里溜掉了。她不应该在七年级答应邓布利多暗中保护波特家继承人（那是凤凰社重要的捐助人），不应该随波逐流地跟他约会，不应该怕连累家人长时间不跟父母联系。

所以她连父母的葬礼都错过了。

“连斯内普家那个小子，都半夜来过，他以为我没看见呢，可是你——莉莉伊万斯，你从头到尾都没有出现哪怕一秒钟，你还是滚吧！”佩妮歇斯底里的声音还在耳边。

西弗来过了，食死徒西弗，她丢掉的西弗，最终变成了她能想象的最坏模样。

可莉莉你又好到哪里去了呢？作为凤凰社的战斗员她一样满手鲜血，虽然凤凰社的确不会滥杀无辜，可她此时理解了西弗，凤凰社里没有斯莱特林，一个都没有，西弗跟她一样，面前只有一条路。

她想起六年级在霍格莫德遇到的那个流浪的老女巫，她饱经风霜的脸上残留着惊人的美貌，她笑着对莉莉说：“漂亮的小妞，你小看命运，最后你将什么都得不到。”

她何曾小看命运，不过是命运在作弄她而已。

“姐姐，女童子军正在给这次车祸的家属筹款，你想要买一袋饼干吗？”一个八九岁的女孩站在她面前，她看上去非常紧张，一双黑眼睛不停地眨来眨去，离她十步远站着一个男孩，紧张地看着她，小拳头握得紧紧的。

翻了翻口袋，还有剩下的便士，她对小女孩笑笑，买了一袋饼干。

“丽萃，你成功了，你真棒！”小男孩给了小女孩一个大大的拥抱，小女孩满脸通红地笑着，两个人手拉着手向着巷子深处跑去了。

小孩子还不懂何为“死”和“错”，他们只是欢笑，他们不懂人生其实只是一条单行道，你以为的无数的可能性，其实最后殊途同归。

随手拆开饼干，莉莉吃了一块，酥脆香甜，烤的恰到好处。

就是太干了，要是手边有一杯茶就好了。

手边真的出现了一杯茶，温度恰好，冒着袅袅热气的红茶。

“请。”西弗勒斯斯内普把茶递给莉莉，他盯着她的眼睛，想看看迷情剂到底起效了没有。他把女童军的饼干调包了，莉莉吃了他加了迷情剂的饼干。

他改良了迷情剂，莉莉不会爱上他，她只会不恨他，不会留下记忆，也不会有任何后遗症，时间只有二十四小时，他只想找她说说话，战斗已经开始了，以后他们再见面一定是在战场上。

蜘蛛尾巷的房子他按他的喜好重新布置了，他父母失踪了，从某天开始蜘蛛尾巷的房子就变成了一座空宅，他们再也没有回来过，亦或是回不来了。

莉莉抱着茶杯乖乖地坐在壁炉前的沙发上，药效起作用了，她没有冷笑，也没有拔出魔杖指着他，她喝了茶，目光柔柔地看着他。

“我很遗憾……莉莉，对于你父母的事……”他坐在她身边，结结巴巴地说，莉莉的目光让他想哭，“真的是车祸，不是食死徒干的，我调查过了……”

莉莉眨了眨眼，掉出来第一滴眼泪，“西弗……我没赶回来，我昨天刚收到信……我根本想不到……”凤凰社的任务让她的猫头鹰找不到她。

她像小时候一样扑到他怀里，脸颊埋在他肩膀，开始只是小小的抽泣，然后就哭得越来越厉害，全身颤抖，声嘶力竭。

西弗勒斯抱住她，轻轻地抚摸她的头发，别人眼里的伊万斯是凤凰社的战斗女巫，是女学生会主席，是无所不能的魔药高手。但在他眼里，莉莉只是一个十七岁的小女孩，按麻瓜社会她根本都没有成年，她本来就该爱哭爱撒娇，她还没有长大，她承受了太多不该承受的东西。

巨大的哀痛在莉莉心里炸开，她哭得筋疲力尽，她趴在西弗勒斯怀里甚至不想再清醒过来了。慈爱的伊万斯夫妇音容笑貌宛在眼前，他们一直宠爱她纵容她，他们为她的天赋骄傲，他们说你按你想要的方式去生活吧，别在意我们。

她真的这么做了，她太自私了。

她想起伊万斯夫人想象的未来，两个女儿能都嫁在附近最好，最少也要留一个在身边，周末一家人聚在一起吃饭，小宝宝们在花园里玩泥巴，男人们负责做饭，女人在院子里喝茶聊天，战争结束了，这难道不是最平常的生活？

而她手握利剑，却无法保护自己最爱的人。

西弗勒斯低下头，看着莉莉闭着眼睛似乎是睡着了，她应该是连夜赶回来的，他叹了一口气。

“如果我藏起天赋，回到麻瓜世界，我们是不是就不会分开了？”西弗勒斯在她耳边说，他抱着她，轻轻地摇晃着，像哄一个小宝宝。“如果我变成一个最不起眼的麻瓜，你会爱我吗？我们开一家小店好吗？你不知道，其实我做东西很好吃，做饭很简单啊，比做魔药简单多了，这几年没有你带东西给我吃我才发现的，原来我也可以做出美味来，可惜都没给你吃过。”

“其实你不知道我一直很喜欢你父母吧？只要佩妮不在家，我很愿意去你家消磨时光，你爸爸妈妈让我知道原来真正的父母是这个样子，他们对我真好，尤其是伊万斯夫人，你知不知道她想把你嫁给我？她问我，西弗勒斯你喜欢莉莉吗？我们其实不希望她嫁到魔法世界去，你知道，那太远了。”

“我没什么钱，不是好出身，麻瓜也不认可霍格沃兹的学历，没办法给你优渥富足，他们不在乎，莉莉，他们不在乎这个。我当时真高兴，我觉得我应该更努力一些，毕竟他们觉得我很好，我曾以为这样就足够了，可惜……”西弗勒斯说不下去了，可惜后来莉莉并不觉得他很好了。

怀里的莉莉似乎抖了一下，西弗勒斯低头看，她还在睡着，他拿来自己的袍子给她盖上。

“我不是在怪你，莉莉，是我自己不好。我觉得自己很有天赋，应该可以做出成就，其实是我想得太简单了，我没有考虑你的感受。对不起，莉莉。”

“现在我们都无法抽身了，是不是？我听到传言，你毕业就要嫁给波特了，没有多久了，我想你身在凤凰社应该也无法拒绝吧，我在食死徒那边也见多了这种事，你没办法不嫁给他，你已经没有退路了。”

“其实我早就想通了，波特毕竟真的很喜欢你。”这句话他说得咬牙切齿，“我希望你幸福，至少你能幸福，就算不幸福……好吧好吧，我没那么伟大，莉莉，我要是早点说是不是还有点希望？虽然现在没可能了。啊……明天你不会记得了，那我现在说吧，莉莉伊万斯，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

“你不说话我就当你默认了。”西弗勒斯拿出一个冰指环戴在莉莉手指上，“明天它就会化掉了，不会留下了什么，我们的婚约就此一夜。”

他低下头，想在她脸上吻一下，没想到她转了一下头，这个吻就落在她的嘴唇上，他像触电一样抖了一下，却没有放开她。这不是他俩第一次亲吻，他们曾经非常亲密，比别人想象中亲密得多，那些属于青春悸动的秘密，藏在他心里，温暖着他的生命。他撬开她的嘴唇吻了进去，把那些不甘和爱意全部化为一个缠绵的吻。对不起，莉莉，我还是爱着你，可能会永远爱着你。

莉莉第二天醒来的时候，她躺在家里的床上，佩妮不在家，她昨天说了她要跟德希礼去伦敦，再也不回来了。

她怎么回来的？没什么印象了，她喝酒了吗？没有吧。只是做了一个久违的梦，很甜美，很温暖，就好像旧时光回来了，梦里有她少年时期最珍爱的人，爸爸，妈妈，佩妮，还有，西弗。

她拿起自己的小包翻出记事本，今天要去对角巷买魔药材料，凤凰社现在需要大量的魔药，波特早就放了很多金加隆在她包里，他是个很好的战友，朋友，但是……她手指忽然刺痛了一下，她低头看，那里什么都没有。她把手伸进小包的夹层，那里有一瓶迷情剂，那是六年级在霍格莫德遇到的那个老女巫给她的。

“亲爱的，要是你哪天觉得无比痛苦，痛苦得想死，你就把它喝了吧。”

莉莉笑了一下，她还年轻，就觉得人生已经苦不堪言了。

只怕热泪，不怕刀锋，手中有剑，眼前有你，偏偏都一一扑空。


End file.
